We the People
by JulietGivesUp
Summary: Fourth of July felt like another birthday for America. It didn't feel special anymore with everyone kicking and criticizing him about every single little thing these days. It hurt even more when the words came from his citizen's mouths. When was the last time he had heard one of them actually say that they were proud to be Americans? With his birthday comes hope for the future.


**Happy Belated Birthday America! This was supposed to be published on the fourth, but I had to go to a party because of this very event. I want to make this a two-chaptered fic, if possible. Thanks for reading! **

* * *

_"We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America."_

_-The United States Constitution (Preamble)  
_

The first crack of dawn filtered in from the partially closed blinds. I shifted to the other side of the bed and buried my head under the covers in an attempt to hide from the daunting morning sun. Much to my greatest discomfort, it was suffocating under there with the red, white, and blue sheets sticking onto my exposed skin, sweaty from all the heat accumulated from the night before. I yanked the abominable blanket off and kicked it away to the bottom of the bed. There was no use prolonging this morning routine, because whether I liked it or not the day had to continue with me leading the entire world. Glancing up at the clock which read _6:22_, I groggily got up and shuffled across my house following the monotonous procedure I've executed ever single morning for as long as I can remember.

_Coffee. Fox News. Quick scan to BBC News for the latest problems in Europe. Then back again with my problems in the states. Receive a call regarding the next meeting with the other countries. Chug down three more cups of coffee. And once again, back to the problems of my citizens who are growing ever more presently pessimistic. _

There's no use in denying it. All the glory and patriotism that once flourished within my citizens were sucked away and replaced by criticism and disappointment. The same energy that used to drive me to extreme optimism for the future of this country, my country -_ for me_ was long vanquished. Now all I can do is muster up a smile, hopefully laugh it off to the other nations that it was going to get better someday, and carry on. _Keep calm and carry on_, is what England always used to say right? But then again, since when have I actually listened to the old man?

The _Star-Spangled Banner _humming snapped me out from my thoughts. And what do you know; it was my little northern bro. I answered the call and set it on speaker.

"Sup Canada? Didn't expect you to be calling so early in the morning. What's new?" I yelled from the bathroom sink. Once again, it was time to do some shaving. Hopefully this time I can actually stay focus and with a bit of luck, come out unscathed.

His tiny, whisper of a voice managed to reverberate across to me, "Actually, I'm really surprise that you weren't the one who called first. I was imagining a call from you at twelve in the morning today."

"Now why would I wanna do that?" I replied, careful not to get any shaving cream onto the small bathroom rug.

"You're kidding me right, America?" In which I countered with a muffled, "Huh?"

There was a slight pause in the other end of the line. "It's your birthday today, doofus…"

"No frickin' way! Are you serious – ouch! Damn it…" A streak of blood dripped down my jaw from where the razor nicked it. Well so much for a successful attempt in shaving. But enough about that, I can't believe I've forgotten my own birthday!

I ran to the living room, shaving cream and a towel wrapped around my waist, and flicked the TV on. Every network was displaying the stars and stripes, parades, and events littering the streets from New York City to Los Angeles. Well, golly!

"You never fail to amuse me, brother. Anyways, happy Fourth of July," the phone piped up.

"It's called Independence Day, dude. Oh, and happy belated First of July!"

"It's _called_ Canada Day," he countered rather obnoxiously before adding, "…but I'm glad you remembered."

I sat back in the sofa watching the parade floats and balloons dot the streets. "Course I would! What kind of a brother do you think I am? Now, is there any chance my birthday gift this year will be Canada becoming my 51st state?" I joked. This oughta get Canada riled up. It always had for the past century or so.

"Well since Canada Day comes before Independence Day, I get the first gift. Is there any chance _my _birthday gift this year will be America becoming my 14th province and or territory?"

"No," I snorted.

"Then that kindly answers your question."

"Touché…"

Canada's gentle laughter followed soon after and I couldn't help but crack a smile myself, although he couldn't have seen it. It's been a while since I've actually talked to my brother which is weird because we're nearby each other, geographically.

"I can't believe _I'm _saying this, but why don't we hang out and celebrate? Where are you right now?"

"What have you done to my moose loving brother, fiend? I mean, I thought I'd never see the day when my brother actually asked me to hang out with him. I'm in D.C. right now, dude," I laughed.

"Oh shut up, Hamburger Hero. I'll be there in a few. Meet you in the Lincoln Memorial?"

"Cool."

In a few moments time, I found myself sitting by Honest Abe waiting for Canada. The scorching July sun bounced on my wheat blonde head, my hand shielding my face as I solemnly watched a crowd of protestors rally themselves up in a half circle.

A man, I think he was thirty or something, was standing in an elevated podium amongst the growing amount of protesters. Angry, aggravated protesters were holding signs visualizing my flag, the same beautiful Old Glory that I had worked so hard to keep up in the War of 1812, in tattered ruins and intentional scorched marks. Slogans such as "Fall of America", "The American Dream is Over", "Mediocre Nation", and "Land of the Debts and Home of the Corrupt" were painted bloody red in only a quarter of the signs. Many more were using their voices, shouting from the top of their lungs blasphemy about the regarded nation.

"America has grown pathetic. Everywhere, every part of this country is getting worse! We are in a financial crisis, and what has America been doing? Making it worse, I say! Everyone's losing their jobs. I lost my job and my house! How does America expect us to provide for our children? And the healthcare system! Don't even get me started! We are in a state of decline," the man in the pod pronounced. A wave of agreement came up in replies.

"Do you see how other people from around the world see us? They think that we're some cocky, arrogant, hamburger eating bastard with overweight difficulties! This country has shamed us all! We deserve respect and a different outlook. The morals in this nation are corrupt and disgusting. The mediocrity of American media has warped our children to become filthy slums in the future. Debts accumulated by this country made will pass down becoming our children's burden in the future. Do we want that?"

"Down with America!" the crowd chanted. Their voices escalated, running loud and clear in my head. Threats and promises thrown amongst the union of despair.

It made my blood boil, but the conquering, most powerful emotion was shame. These were _my _people after all. It was what they wanted. It was their freedom to be doing so. I am ashamed that everything I've done for them – everything I had worked so hard for, resulting into all this mass hysteria set by _my _own people. The media, the other countries, the world, and now _even my own citizens _are mocking me. Has everything I've been doing wrong? If I were to make one decision, good or bad, it was still something worth criticizing about on both sides. I've never done anything _good enough _for my citizens to be proud of calling themselves an _American _again. How much will it take until they're finally satisfied. I'm willing to do whatever I can, but this is breaking me.

Now that I look back on it now, when was the last time I actually heard one of my citizens say that they were proud to be American? When was the last time someone, anyone, actually commended me of doing something, _anything _correct at all? These parties and celebrations: they are _not for me. _Perhaps Independence Day was just a reason for everyone to take a day off and have a party. Nobody, _nobody_ had ever thought about the hardships, the _sacrifices_ my soldiers and I from the past and present had to risk in order to create what this country is today. How much it took to protect and defend our rights. To create my country's people, outlook, justice, and _freedom_.

I was the role model of democracy and financial welfare that every country use to look up to.

_What happened?_

What did I do to create such hysteria and anarchy to my people? What had happened to the institution and the morals that were set up to bring upon this 'golden' nation? Why are they so keen on me failing? I felt like I was stabbed a thousand times with a knife. No, it was much worse. They hated me…

"The fall of America will be similar to the disintegration of the Roman Empire. America has no chance of sustaining and soon we will all be plunged into war and plague. What the-!" The microphone came to halting screech. The protesters silenced and I looked up from my seat.

"Attention every single one of you here who came out here to protest, piss off and get a fucking life!" A girl was now holding the microphone, a look of irritation instituted on her face. The speaker from before attempted to grab the mic back but the spunky chick simply booted the bastard away and off the podium. The man fell with a sickening crack and she didn't even spare a glance. The girl was in a rampage.

"Listen you pricks! I've had enough of you badmouthing my country. You cynical idiots are backstabbing the same country that gave you all these freedoms for god's sakes! Can't you all learn to be a little grateful? A sheer of concern wouldn't hurt. I'm not blind either, folks. I can see that America isn't exactly doing so hot right now, but that's no reason to screw the nation about it. He's doing his best and it's not gonna help if you're all just being up in his ass about it."

A woman in the crowd raised her fist. "Shut up, you stupid kid. What would you know anything about this nation's problems?"

At this, the fearless teen just rolled her passionate, little eyes. "I know plenty about our problems, ma'am and just for the record, I'm not a mindless kid. Don't underestimate an individual's capability of comprehending things by their age. Plus, you act like America's the only country in trouble here. We're better off than most other countries. Our nation hasn't let us down yet, don't lose hope."

A small flicker of faith flared inside of me. I stared at the girl, my civilian, astonished and perhaps a tiny bit amused.

"What? So you're saying that we should be enjoying the fact that most of us don't have jobs or support our ever _helpful _government?"

"Look I'll admit, I am kind of disappointed in our country's current state too. Things are getting pretty bad, lots of bad decisions being made, we owe a huge amount of debt, and the list goes on! But at least I actually want to do something to change it. Unlike all of you out here, protesting and hating on a nation that you could be helping to fix instead. All you people ever do is complain and criticize. Have you even thought of a plan to help correct our country's dilemma besides spreading panic and hopelessness to everyone?"

No one spoke.

"Yeah, didn't think so. Instead of rallying out here, why don't you guys make yourselves useful and think of a strategy or a plan to end the 'financial crisis'. Fix yourselves before becoming hypocrites about America's condition. Look around and see how much you've influenced the media by being so negative. I may still be labeled as a kid in your eyes, but I'm working and learning to support America's brighter future. I refuse to see this nation in such a bleak state, and I'm willing to sacrifice and correct every little thing even if I end up driven to hell. We the People of the United States of America have the duty – no, the obligation to help our country rise again, even if it's just for the sake of respect. We have the power to correcting things if the government's not doing its job correctly. If you measly adults don't intend on doing something about it, then I sure as hell will."

And with that, my messiah left the platform, insults thrown at her from all directions but she paid them no heed. In fact, she held a crazy, smug look on her face as she strolled down the steps. The spirit evidently remaining within her eyes, the feeling of hope and determination engulfed on those orbs.

I was still flabbergasted, unable to keep my eyes from trailing the one and only person that had ever stood up for me like that. It's been such a long time since I've seen such passion, such dedication for _me_. Such a long time…

"America, are you okay? You've been spacing out, bro." I distinctly felt Canada shaking me from my trauma. I didn't even realize when he got here. Before I knew it, I was sprinting after the audacious young woman.

"Hey! Come back bro. What the hell?" the Canadian called meters away from me. I couldn't manage turning back to look at him. I was so focused on running after that girl in the podium. That girl who defied every comment thrown and latched on me. That girl who had the guts to stand up for a nation she _believed_ could rise again and restore its full glory. The only person who had faith in me.

"What do you want?" she said coldly. I was panting like a dog by the time I caught up and tapped her shoulder. I should probably exercise more. My lungs were killing me and I was running out of breath. She stood there, impatiently tapping her foot and watching a wheezing 'American' guy who was more or less out of shape. Sweat trickled down my face, little clumps of golden blonde hair sticking clumsily onto my forehead.

"Listen buddy, if you're here to prattle and criticize me some more, I don't wanna hear it nor do I give a fuck." She was about to walk away when I grabbed her arm.

"No, I was just (pant). What I'm trying to say is (pant). Look sorry (pant) about this. Let me catch my breath for a sec," I implored taking a couple seconds to get my system settled back to normal. She raised an unamused eyebrow, a look that most resembled like England's, except without the abnormally gigantic brows.

"I just wanted to say that little speech you gave back there was mind blowing," I said jerking my thumb back to the stage. Her eyes lit up skeptically.

"The awesome kind of mind blowing. Y'know, like awe inspiring?" I added after a second thought. Her eyes returned to its composed state and mouth curved up into a smirk.

"Glad you appreciated," she replied heading back to where she was going.

"Wait!" I panicked earning another unamused look from the person. I had no idea what to say, I just wanted to keep her talking. I wanted to hear everything she had to say. I could see my future in her hands, just as the past bosses from before. _Washington. Lincoln. Roosevelt. _

"Uhh…so… how do you think America will end up in the future?"

A half smile returned. "Weren't you listening before? I intend on getting America back on his feet and supervising him with an iron fist. Failure is not an option when I take over and set the nation straight. Just watch, in a couple years' time when I get out of school, this country will be restored to its original glory."

I couldn't help asking one last question as I gazed upon that resolute expression. "Who are you, kid?"

She shrugged indifferently.

"Just an average bystander, proudly part of the people of the United States of America, here to celebrate Independence Day."


End file.
